This invention relates to a water injector system and method for using same, particularly for use with a dish-washing machine.
Dishwashing machines conventionally include a tub forming an interior washing chamber. The walls of the tub include a fill opening providing communication from the outside of the tub to the inside of the tub. A water injector is usually used to connect a water hose to the fill opening of the tub for injecting water into the interior of the tub.
Prior water injectors have been provided which include separate parts and pieces which must be assembled in order to attach the injector to the fill opening of the tub wall. These prior injectors often require screws or other means for securing the device in sealing relation over the fill opening.
Injectors have been provided which can be threaded into the fill opening, but it is necessary to turn these injectors several revolutions in order to attach them within the fill opening.
It is important that injectors incorporate in their structure some form of vacuum breaker so as to prevent back siphoning of the water from the dishwasher into the water supply system. Many of the vacuum breakers provided on prior art devices are complicated in structure.
While portions of prior injectors have been molded, there has not been any provision of an injector which is entirely of unitary construction and which can be molded in a single piece.